This invention relates to a disk loading device for use in a compact disk player or the like, and also to a disk loading method.
FIGS. 19 and 20 show a conventional disk loading mechanism. In FIGS. 19 and 20, rubber rollers 50 and 51 disposed parallel to each other are rotated by a rotational drive force of a motor so as to transfer a disk 52 in a direction of a narrow.
In the above prior art, however, since the rubber rollers 50 and 51 are held in contact respectively with the opposite faces (opposite sides) of the disk 52 to load the disk 52, there has been encountered a problem that the face of the disk may be damaged during the disk loading.